


Merry May

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Merry Month of Masterbation, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a nice dream how he would do Jim with a lot of old songs in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry May

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Merry Month of Masturbation challenge.  
> I had realised, before writing this story, that it was over 20 years ago that I've watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show for the first time. Sentimental as I am, I had to do something about it. ;-)

It had been a very funny evening with his friends from the university. Cult video night with a lot of junk food and pizza. Last but not least Susi had popped the Rocky Horror Picture Show into the VCR. They had sung along and thrown popcorn instead of rice at the telly.

 _*Dance through the time warp again*_

Blair dragged himself home at 4 am in the morning. He was drowsy and exhausted from the beer, the laughing and watching TV for hours. His stomach felt strange. The loft was quiet and dark, Jim was on a case somewhere. The songs of the movie were still playing in his head. *Touch-a, touch-a touch me, I wanna feel dirty!*

Blair went in his room and plumped almost head first on his bed. He was feeling as if his bones had turned into lead. He tore his clothes from his body and slumped on his pillow. With a deep sigh he draw his blanket over him and snuggled into his bed, curled like a cat.

But sleep wouldn't come, the pictures of the movie were still swirling before his eyes. Frank-N-Furter was grinning at him and wiggling his hips. Blair yawned and rolled on his stomach.

Mickey had told him he'd make good Frank-N-Further. Yeah, he had thought, and Jim as Rocky. He snickered. Nah! He would rather see the Big Guy as Frank. He tried to imagine Jim in that costume. It looked sexy, only the curly black hair was odd. Jim with long hair was an impossible picture.

Jim in that costume dancing! Blair smiled, ever since he had found out that his tough cop could actually dance, he got a kick out of it. This big brute could swing his hip as if it had a life of it's own. His cock stirred. Jim in his room, his hands folded behind his neck and shaking it. That would be nice! His cock liked that picture too and Blair tugged softly at his boxers. 

_*It's just a jump to the left!*_

Oh, those long legs in nylons. He rubbed himself along the mattress. Jim had nice legs and in black stockings would only outline their perfect shape. And the white flesh of the powerful thighs would out-stand against the dark of the stockings and the panties. Panties? Away with the panties!

Not that he needed his imagination for what was hidden under the panties. He had seen Jim coming out of the shower several times. Yummy! Undulating his hips Jim's navel keep peeking in and out from under the tight garment.

Blair groaned, he was aroused in earnest now. He turned to his side, stripped his boxers off and gripped his fully erect cock. What would he like to do with his sexy dancer? Toss him on his bed, what else! 

_*I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but at night I'm a hell of a lover.*_

The Big Guy would be sprawled over his small bed, helpless and waiting and begging. He would just grab one of the feet and run his fingers slowly over the leg.

Blair turned to lay in more comfortable position. He started slowly to pump his cock, his vision clear in his mind.

He stood over his big friend and settled his foot against his chest. He traced with his hands the firm muscles feeling the silken texture of the stocking. He stroked the white, uncovered flesh and massaged the calve. Jim lay pliant on his bed moaning softly. He liked that. The strong, hard man at his mercy. 

_*I can show you my favourite obsession*_

He drew the foot to his mouth and sucked at the toes, bite them. Jim cringed.

 _*More, more*_

His hand wandered down further, caressing what lay between these powerful thighs. Blair went down on his knees hooking the leg over his shoulder. He nipped at the softer flesh of Jim's inner thigh and nuzzled his groin. His lover's rigid member stood proud, already slick with precum. He took the head into his mouth and sucked gently. Jim's hips came off the bed accompanied by a loud howl.

 _*Full fill me, creature of the night!*_

Blair probed the puckered opening while he scraped his teeth along Jim's cock. The big man writhed on the bed, begged, whimpered in his need. He decided to release him from his pain. He hooked the other leg over his shoulder and drove home to the hilt. Resting his cock deep inside, he moved to get a better angle. Then he begun to trust with full force, slowly pushing his lover against the headboard. The powerful muscles were gripping his cock hard. Jim was trashing like mad on the small bed and he pumped him as if this would be the last thing on earth. He clawed his fingers into the soft flesh of the legs so deep that he made ladders into the stockings. Suddenly he curled his toes and threw his head back in ecstasy. With a shout he came in long hard spurts together with his lover; the orgasm washing over him like a wave.

Spent he toppled on his friend panting hard. When his spasms had subsided he shoved the slumped body of his friend against the wall trapping him. Jim looked like a wreck with his make up smeared and the stockings ruined. Blair laid down next to him tucking the covers around them. He sighed.

If he refused to leave his fantasy he could pretend that the big, warm body of his friend was still laying beside him. He could feel the heat emanating from his hot skin and his weight pressed against his back. He fell asleep.

 _*There is a light in the darkness for everybody's live.*_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End


End file.
